


The One Under the Covers

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cas is Warm, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, dean is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: It's really cold outside and unfortunately for Dean, he's always cold. So he pretty much hides away in his room, and to stay warm, Dean prefers the nice protection of his blanket and Cas wrapped around him like his very own, personal heater. The problem is, Cas got a little bit too horny. Now, Dean is way too cold to leave the blanket, but who is he to say no if Cas wants to have sex?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	The One Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this one even if it's goofy!

Cas kinda lost Dean somewhere throughout this afternoon. He was with him, then he wasn’t. All day Dean has been squishing up against Cas. Lots of hugs and other weird embraces. Often, Dean would wrap his arms around Cas but under his trench coat. Other times, Dean would drop to his knees and straight-up press his face into Cas’s stomach. That one was kinda weird, but he did it twice. Basically, Dean was all over him. Then suddenly, Cas hadn't noticed Dean in a while. So Cas went to their room to find him. 

“Dean?”

Dean’s head pops up from under his blanket. “Oh!” Dean shouts excitedly as Cas walks into his room. “Cassie, babe, I’m so glad you’re here! Can you grab my hoodie for me? Please?”

“The black one?” Cas asks, Dean nods. “Where is it?”

“In our closet!” Dean answers quickly. Cas smiles, there Dean goes with the  _ ‘our’ _ stuff again, Cas loves it. 

He starts walking to the closet. “Why couldn’t you retrieve it yourself?”

“Technically, I could have…”

“Why didn’t you?” Cas opens the closet and starts looking. 

“I wanted to stay under the blanket…” Dean says.

“Hm,” Cas nods, “What are you doing under there anyway?” 

Dean holds his phone out for a second before quickly sucking his hand back under. “I was on my phone.”

“Doing what?” 

“Watching porn.”

“Porn videos?” Cas turns his head to face Dean, “What kind of porn videos?” He asks, excited and interested. 

“I was kidding, I’m not watching porn.”

“Well,” Cas huffs, looking back and grabbing Dean’s hoodie out of the closet. “Now I want to watch porn videos.” He takes the hanger off of the hoodie and walks it over to Dean. “Here you go…”

Dean sits up and quickly starts putting his hoodie on. “Thanks.”

“Are you…” Cas tilts his head. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head quickly as he slides back under the blanket. 

“You are not?” Cas asks disbelievingly. 

“Nope,” Dean shakes his head again. “I’m a strong guy… I’m not cold.” 

Cas rolls his eyes because being cold has nothing to do with being strong or being a ‘guy.’ “So then you wouldn’t mind…” Cas grabs the end of his blanket and starts to pull, “If I took your blanket?”

“Uhm…” Dean watches Cas steal his blanket. 

“This doesn’t bother you, surely, because you are not cold…” Cas keeps pulling very slowly. 

“Not cold…” Dean swallows. 

“Yes… You’re too  _ manly _ to be cold…” Cas keeps pulling and now Dean is uncovered. Cas pushes away a smile when he sees Dean is wearing sweatpants and the fuzzy socks that Cas bought him. He also finds it a bit funny that Dean has a second, smaller blanket underneath but even that is getting dragged away by Cas. “Too  _ strong _ to be cold…”

“Okay,” Dean pulls the blanket back from Cas and fixes it as quickly as he can. He gets under it. “I’m fucking freezing.”

“Well, there are freezing temperatures outside and it is supposed to snow tonight.”

“Is it gonna snow in  _ here?!  _ Son of a bitch! It’s freezing in this room,” Dean curls up. “Get in here with me…” Dean lifts up his blanket. “Hurry up. You don’t have to take off your clothes, just no shoes!”

“I’m not wearing shoes.” Cas climbs in with Dean. 

“Fuck,” Dean grabs Cas and pulls him tightly to him, burning his face in Cas’s neck. “My nose is so cold… And you are  _ so warm…” _ Dean hums. “I already feel better…” 

“Are you really this cold or do you just want to cuddle?” Cas asks. 

“I’m  _ really _ this fucking cold. But you’re warm. So warm it feels hot. Please hold me,” Dean wiggles into Cas again but leaves his face still buried between Cas and the pillow. Cas is surprised that Dean asked him to hold him. Dean usually doesn’t come right out and say that sort of thing. He must really be cold. Cas wraps his arms around Dean. “Mmh,” Dean hums, already feeling better. “Feel how cold my fingers are…” He says randomly and puts the back of his hand against Cas’s face. 

Cas laughs, “I don’t know how cold that is.”

“Well,” Dean puts his hand back down, tucking it in again. “Just know they’re fucking cold.”

“I’m sorry you are cold.”

“You’re warm… You have nothing to be sorry about,” Dean closes his eyes and relaxes into Cas. “Well, you did let all my warm escape the blanket when you stole it.”

“You  _ said _ that you weren’t cold…” Cas chuckles. 

“Come on, Cas!” Dean rolls his eyes, “I’m always fucking cold, don’t you  _ see _ how many jackets I wear?”

“I suppose.” Cas nods. 

“Yeah, but this stupid hole in the ground we call home is supposed to  _ protect _ us from the elements, and I’m  _ still _ cold.”

“Maybe something is wrong…” Cas suggests. 

“With me?” Dean asks.

“No,” Cas shakes his head, “I meant with the bunker.”

“Yeah, what’s wrong is that it’s  _ two degrees _ outside.”

“Is there something wrong with you? Do you feel sick?” Cas asks, a bit worried. 

“No,” Dean chuckles. “I’m just cold… But you’re making me feel a lot better, so… Thank you.”

“If this is all it takes to warm you up, I don’t mind in the slightest.”

Dean shuffles around, looking for Cas’s hand to hold. It takes him a second but he finds one. “Uhh…” Dean sighs. He’s so relaxed right now.

“I like your socks…” Cas smiles. 

“Thanks, my boyfriend got them for me.”

“Did he?”

“Yep. He’s pretty much awesome. I bet you would like him a lot.”

“He sounds lucky…” Cas chuckles. “My boyfriend is also…  _ ‘Awesome.’” _

“Why do you say that?” Dean asks. 

“He’s caring… Really, he’s a lot of great things. But… One thing…”

“What?” Dean opens his eyes, prematurely mad.

“He gets cold… And that’s not very  _ manly.” _

“Okay,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I get it, I get it… Fine…” 

“But he’s still the love of my life.”

“My boyfriend is too…” Dean smiles. “Also… The uh… Love of my life…” Dean mumbles. 

“He is?” Cas asks, “Then you should sleep with him.”

“Ohh…” Dean chuckles… “I should?”

“Yes, absolutely. It will probably help warm you up!” Cas bites his lip. “That, and I heard that your boyfriend is quite…  _ Horny.” _

“Yes,” Dean nods. “He was just reminded about porn and… Well… He loves porn, so, I’m not surprised that he wants to do it.”

“I understand that,” Cas chuckles. “Fortunately for me, my boyfriend is  _ always _ horny so there isn’t really ever a problem.” 

“Mm,” Dean nods. “If you find someone as horny as you, you’re supposed to get married,” Dean chuckles. Then he freezes.  _ “That’s just what Rowena told me!” _ He says quickly. “I didn’t mean- Well- It’s- I- I was just, uh… Words… Talkin—  _ Babbling!” _

Cas laughs, “Would you like to do it?” Cas asks calmly. 

“Get married?” Dean asks, baffled.

“Have sex,” Cas corrects. 

“Oh!” Dean sighs, “Yeah, yes,” Dean swallows. “Fuck… Yes… Let’s have… Yeah.” Dean sits up and climbs out from under the blanket to take his pants off. Cas follows. “Mm,” Dean whines. “Cold, cold, cold, cold,” Dean mumbles under his breath repeatedly before yanking his pants back up and getting back under the blanket. “Cas I can’t!” Dean pulls Cas back into him the best that he can. “I want to Cas but it’s too damn cold… I can’t take my clothes off.”

“We need to get you a heater that  _ isn’t me _ so your room can warm up,” Cas sighs. He only got his pants off in the time it took Dean to freeze up.  _ Literally. _

“There  _ is _ a heater… It just… Can’t compete today or something- Damnit Cas, please hold me!” Cas wraps around Dean again so it isn’t just Dean clutching to him anymore. 

“Is there a way we could fornicate under the blanket?” Cas asks. 

“But then the blanket gets lifted up and it’s all cold again…” Dean whines. 

“Okay…” Cas nods. “What if we took a hot shower then fornicated in there?” Cas offers. 

“That does sound nice…” Dean hums. He likes that idea. It’d be a quick way to warm up;  _ talk about steamy. _ And they’d be all wet and hot in more ways than one…It would be a nice change from Dean’s freezing cold room. “But…” Dean whines. “The hot water disappears faster when it’s cold, then  _ afterward _ you’re all wet! And if you’re  _ wet _ then you’re  _ cold!” _ Dean complains. 

“Alright,” Cas says finally, “Here is what we can do then.  _ You _ are going to sit up but leave the blanket on you. Pull it up as much as you need to. Then  _ I _ am going to pull out just your penis from your pants, and I’m going to suck on it under the blanket. How does that sound?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods, swallowing, “Sounds good…” Dean pulls Cas closer in. “And we’ll take turns… I can do  _ you _ next.” 

“I would enjoy that.” Cas smiles. “Now, sit up,” He instructs. Dean slowly sits up and leans against the headboard, then pulls the blanket up to cover his waist; he figures the hoodie can help him with the rest. “Alright,” Cas nods as he slides under the blanket completely.

It’s weird at first. It’s like being blindfolded again… Sort of. He can’t see what Cas’s doing, but he can see other stuff… It’s not the same but it’s similar. 

Cas gets situated between Dean’s legs, spreading them apart a little more. He pushes his hoodie and shirt up a little bit and starts kissing Dean’s lower stomach. It makes Dean blush immediately and his toes curl. Cas keeps kissing Dean’s stomach as he fondles him through his pants, making him almost completely hard. Dean squeaks.

Cas slides one hand under Dean’s shirt all the way up to his chest. The pressure feels nice and his hand is so warm. Then Cas’s thumb finds one of Dean’s nipples and brushes softly against it. “Mmm…” Dean hums. 

After a few more kisses, Cas slides his hand down and grips around Dean’s hip. He slowly reaches into Dean’s pants and pulls out his dick. Dean blushes and swallows. Cas grazes a finger lightly up and down the length. “Lift your knees…” Cas mumbles. Dean slowly slides his feet closer to himself, lifting his knees like Cas wanted. Cas shuffles around a small bit before he’s situated. “Perfect.”

Cas licks at the head of Dean’s dick before putting it into his mouth. Really it’s just the head that he sucks on, really working his tongue and giving focus to it. “Mmm… Cas…” Dean groans lowly. Then Cas bobs his head all the way down before coming completely off of him. “Hmmm,” Dean whines. 

Cas spends a bit of time just dragging and sliding his tongue around Dean’s penis and enjoying the slight wiggle Dean has going on. His tongue and breath are so hot and warm it feels amazing even if it is just teasing. Cas has a lot that he likes to do to Dean’s dick when giving a blowjob that includes  _ just _ teasing him. 

Cas breaks for a moment to just simply look at Dean’s cock and how it’s leaking precome in little droplets. Cas then kisses wetly from the bottom to the tip which makes Dean squirm for a second then groan. “Hm…” Cas hums because he’s pleased. Then he takes Dean into his mouth and finally starts sucking. 

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _ Dean shouts, blindly reaching for Cas’s hair. “Mm… Cas…” Dean hums and relaxes a bit more into the bed. Dean can feel himself shaking a bit. The cause could be either the freezing cold or Cas sucking his dick. He honestly can’t tell which. 

“Dean,” Cas says, coming off of Dean’s dick. 

“Hm?” Dean squeaks. 

“I like when you try to talk during fellatio,” Cas slowly pulls Dean’s sweatpants down a little more. Not a lot, just enough to get his balls out and  _ barely _ past that. “Talk to me…” Cas licks up Dean’s dick, waiting for a reply or some kind of acknowledgment. 

“Ab-” Dean swallows. “About what?”

“Anything you want…” Cas sucks on the head of Dean’s dick. 

“Uh,” Dean mumbles. “I don’t know…” Dean doesn’t want to start talking about something random and risk something  _ not sexy _ popping into his head. What if he’s telling Cas about his day and he accidentally thinks about his brother?! Ew. No. Gross, gross, gross.  _ Fuck, _ it’s already happening. “Cas,” Dean says frantically, “What should I talk about?”

Cas comes off of Dean’s dick again to answer. “Talk about… How much you like this. Be specific, use detail… ‘Paint a picture,’ if you will.”

“O- Okay,” Dean swallows. 

“Good,” Cas drops his tongue lazily over his bottom lip and drags it teasingly across the tip of Dean’s cock. 

“Hah,” Dean exhales. “I uh… I like the attention that I-” Dean’s voice breaks for a moment. “That I get…”

Cas takes Dean completely back into his mouth again. “Mmhm,” Cas hums as encouragement for Dean to keep going. 

“Be- Because you’re…  _ Really _ good at this--  _ Fuck!” _ Dean groans, twitching a bit. “And I uh,” Dean swallows, “I like when you p- Push your tongue against the end of my,” Dean groans, “Oh, Cas!”

Cas started pushing his tongue  _ hard _ against the end of Dean’s dick, just like he was saying. Cas does so with as much pressure as he can get away with, especially with the way Dean is wiggling right now. 

“Fuck, uh…” Dean whines. “I like that I told you I was… I was too cold and you,” Dean grips tighter in Cas’s hair. Cas likes how he’s slowly losing control. “And then you… Came up with uh… With this. Because you wanna make me feel good and uh,” Dean sort of chuckles but it turns into a groan, “And because you got horny…”

Cas pulls off of Dean’s dick. “Yes,” He hums, pulling Dean's pants farther down to his ankles. “I did, didn’t I?”

“I thought-” Dean breathes, “I thought you were only gonna pull my uh… My dick out…” 

“Originally,” Cas says and it sounds kind of muffled. 

“Because it’s… Cold.”

“Are you too cold this way?” Cas asks, muffled again. 

“N- No,” Dean shakes his head even though he knows Cas can’t see him. “Guess not.”

“Good,” Cas coos, “Because I became very greedy through this.” Dean doesn’t realize the reason Cas’s voice is muffled is because he’s sucking on his fingers to wet them. 

“Haha,” Dean chuckles softly, “Did you?” 

“Yes,” Cas pushes two fingers into Dean’s ass. 

“Oh, woo,” Dean swallows. “Wasn’t expecting… Wasn’t expecting that… Okay,” Dean swallows. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums happily, “Tell me more…” Cas starts kissing and licking Dean’s balls then up his dick. Back and forth like a pattern that he plans to keep up until Dean starts whining about it. 

“I like when you say…” Dean swallows. “Cock,” Dean closes his eyes and lets go of Cas’s hair. “And when you call me a slut… I know you wanna know why I like that so much… It’s cute how that’s-  _ Fuck!” _ Dean twitches. “That’s the only thing you  _ don’t _ know…”

Cas, a bit dissatisfied that Dean is not begging for him to suck his dick again, starts kissing and sucking the insides of Dean’s thighs. Cas knows he’s sensitive there, this being one of his  _ biggest _ erogenous zones. And besides that, Dean has said multiple times this is his favorite place to find hickies. 

“Cassie,” Dean whines, “Can- Can you…”

“What?” Cas mumbles against Dean’s skin. 

“Nothing,” Dean groans. Cas rolls his eyes and twists his fingers roughly and abruptly in Dean’s ass. “Hah! Oh, fuck!” 

Cas keeps working his fingers into Dean. It’s fun because Cas isn’t trying to get Dean open, he is simply trying to please him. “Do you have a question, Dean?” Cas asks quickly before he sucks and licks one spot  _ very _ close to his junk. That is definitely going to leave a mark _. _ Then Cas drags his teeth over the spot, teasing at the possibility of a bite. 

_ “Fuck…” _ Dean squeaks. “Please suck my dick again… Please?” Dean begs. 

It took Dean a bit longer to get here than Cas thought it would, but Cas is happy nonetheless. “It would be my pleasure,” Cas says hotly before sucking Dean all the way down his throat. 

“Ohh…” Dean groans. “Oh, Cas,” Dean swallows. “I like this…” Dean nods, wiggling still, “I like thi-” Dean gulps. “This.” 

Cas pushes his fingers roughly into Dean as far as he can, leaving them deep inside of him there to rub and stroke against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Dean groans. There is so much going on. _ So much. _ “Oh,” Dean squirms, “Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas,  _ Cas!” _

Cas doesn’t think Dean is going to come yet. He’s getting closer, but  _ not yet. _ Cas thinks it may have something to do with the cold. 

Then suddenly the door to the room flings open. Dean’s head jerks to see who it is. Sam. Of course. Who else would it be? 

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean panics. His face turns instantly red. “Please leave.”

“Sorry, dude,” Sam rolls his eyes. “You gotta come help me. I think the heater is broken.”

“Sam! You gotta go! Get out.” Dean puts both his hands to his face like he’s hiding. Dean bites his lip to keep from moaning because Cas has  _ not _ stopped. There’s  _ no way _ Cas doesn’t know Sam barged in.  _ There’s just no way! _ He’s doing this on purpose, he has to be!

“Dean, look,” Sam sighs, walking in. “I know it’s cold; I know you’re cold,” Sam tries to reason with him. “But I don’t know how to fix this and  _ you do. _ You gotta help me.”

“Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out,” Dean chants. 

“Dean, seriously,” Sam rolls his eyes. “It’s gonna snow tonight. We gotta get ahead of this. Don’t be lazy.”

Finally, Cas has had enough and decides to stop. “Sam Winchester,” Cas sighs. 

Sam is startled and looks around for Cas. “Cas?”

Cas climbs out from under the blanket and straddles Dean to keep him covered. Dean thinks it’s an odd place to sit, on his stomach and all, but he rolls with it. If Cas was gonna come out from under the blanket, of course he would do it from there. At least he’s covering him.  _ At least. _

Dean is still horrifyingly embarrassed, his face is red and he still hasn’t uncovered it. He just listens to all this unfold.

Sam had  _ no idea _ Cas was under there. He would have left! It looked like Dean was just in here alone! And fully clothed! He didn’t seem busy in the slightest. Sure he was sitting weird with his legs open like that, but he didn’t think that was because  _ Cas _ was between them! There’s no way Sam would have stayed had he known  _ Cas _ was in here too. 

“Dean is busy right now, Sam,” Cas says bitterly. 

“Oh,” Sam says awkwardly. He’s frozen in shock right now and he doesn’t know what to do.  _ Leave. _ He knows he should leave but Cas doesn’t seem like he’s done. 

_ “Knocking,” _ Cas emphasizes, “Is a skill that  _ toddlers  _ learn.  _ Are you a toddler, Sam?” _

“No,” Sam shakes his head. He’s definitely being scolded. 

“Then behave accordingly. I thought that after what happened in Conroe you would be too traumatized to  _ ever _ enter a room without knocking, but you have proven me wrong  _ many times.” _

“Why would you bring that up?!” Dean whines, still very embarrassed.

“To remind him why knocking is important!” Cas answers. “Now, Sam,” Cas turns back to him. “I know you are not stupid, so why are you still here?” 

“Uhm,” Sam swallows and slowly backs out of the room now that he thinks Cas is done. It’s weird. He couldn’t leave because Cas was scolding him. He  _ really _ didn’t want to get into any more trouble with Cas. It’s weird that Cas has that kind of effect.

“There you go,” Cas nods. “Knock next time and we can avoid this.” Cas starts pulling the blanket over himself again as he gets back down. “I am going to blow your brother now. He can help you in fifteen minutes.”

Sam is  _ very _ uncomfortable which is what Cas  _ wanted _ to happen. He makes a face, “Okay,” He nods and closes the door after walking out. 

“Cas!” Dean gripes. 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas sighs. “Are you mad?” Cas sticks two spit-slicked fingers back into Dean. Dean doesn’t know when Cas had time to suck on his fingers again, but boy do they slide in easy. 

“No…” Dean sighs.

“I think that is going to help,” Cas explains. 

“Yeah, I-” Dean gulps, “I know it might…” 

“You don’t have to, ah,” Dean stutters. “To do this anymore, Cas.”

“What?” Cas asks, mashing his fingers in hard. 

“Hah!” Dean squeaks. “You can stop because I’m… Everything calmed down…” 

“You are still erect,” Cas grabs Dean’s dick as if that’s proof, “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not close anymore,” Dean whines. 

“I don’t care. You are going to come, Dean. I’ll make sure of it. It would be cruel to stop now simply because of an interruption completely out of your control.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. 

“Good,” Cas takes Dean all the way in his mouth and sucks as best he can. 

“Uhh,” Dean moans. “Cas…” Dean closes his eyes. 

Cas starts bobbing his head, sticking his tongue out of the bottom of his mouth. He does this  _ occasionally _ to add pressure and make Dean feel like his dick is farther down Cas’s throat than it actually is. 

“Mmh, Cassie, ha!” Dean groans, wiggling still, “Fuck!” Cas grinds his finger deliberately against Dean’s prostate. Cas keeps this up for no more than four minutes before Dean comes. Cas swallows and continues sucking until he can feel Dean starting to lose his erection. 

“Huhh,” Dean pants, “That was so quick… And… So sudden…” Dean groans, sinking lower in the bed. “Thank you… Oh, Cas…” Dean pants. 

Cas pulls Dean’s sweatpants back up, “You did so well for me, Dean…” Cas says happily.

Cas is about the pop back up when suddenly Dean joins him under the blanket. “Don’t go out there… It’s warmer under here,” Dean warns. “Hold me,” Dean sighs. 

Cas smiles and wraps around Dean. “I told Sam fifteen minutes. We have time to cuddle like this, but not too much.” Ew, Cas said ‘cuddle.’

“I know,” Dean rolls his eyes. “Then I have to go out in the freezing cold… And figure out what the hell is up with the damned heater… I hope it doesn’t take too long.”

“Well,” Cas smiles. “When you return, I’ll hug you until you warm up.”

“Just until I warm up?” Dean asks. 

“As long as you want,” Cas corrects. 

“Sure…” Dean smiles, pressing his face into Cas’s chest to warm up his nose. Cas giggles. “Then I’m gonna blow  _ you,”  _ Dean says, muffled, “And once it warms back up in my room, we can screw.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“Ugh,” Dean pulls the blanket down. “I have to go…” He doesn’t move. “Make me go.”

“Uh,” Cas lets go of him. “Go…” Cas says faintly. 

“Is that seriously the best you can do?” Dean chuckles and sits up. 

“It worked, did it not?” Cas sits up too. 

Dean starts looking around for his boots and starts putting them on once he finds them.  _ “Lazy, Cas. _ That was so lazy…” Dean laughs. “Mmh.  _ Fuck!  _ It’s so cold… I wish I had gloves.”

“You  _ have _ gloves.”

“I do?” Dean asks excitedly as he finishes tying his shoes. “Where?”

“In the bottom drawer of your dresser.”

“I don’t use the bottom drawer of my dresser,” Dean walks over to it to look anyway. 

“That is the most likely reason why you do not know they are there.”

“Oh,  _ hells yes…”  _ Dean smiles and takes out the gloves. “What else is in here?” Dean starts shuffling around the drawer. 

“Dean, you are getting distracted.”

Dean stands up. “You’re right…”

“Would you like to wear my coat?” Cas asks. 

“Is it warm?” Dean asks, interested.

“I believe so…” Cas nods. 

“Mmh,” Dean smiles. “Cas, buddy, I’m  _ super _ honored, but what if I mess it up?”

“It’s always fixable.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “Lemme see it. I’ll see how warm it is…” Cas smiles and takes off his coat, handing it to Dean. Dean puts it on and hums delightfully, eyes closed and head back. “This is fucking warm…”

“Good!” Cas smiles. “Then you should wear it.”

“No,” Dean sighs. “Sam is gonna make fun of me and that’s gonna piss me off  _ way too much _ when I get cold.”

“He won’t.”

“Yes, he will! This is the exact thing he would fuck with me for.”

“I’m telling you, he won’t. Sam is too embarrassed right now to say anything,  _ I promise. _ I doubt that he mentions that you are wearing it at all.”

“You really think so?” Dean chuckles. He’s kinda embarrassed too, honestly. At least he didn’t see anything.

“Yes.”

Dean kinda smiles to himself. He looks down at what he’s wearing then worries about how much he likes it. He's wearing his boyfriend's coat. Like friggin teenagers. And it’s  _ surprisingly _ warm. Way warmer than it looks. “Okay, I guess I’m going,” Dean sighs. 

“Okay,” Cas smiles and nods. 

“Uhm… Maybe when I get back you’ll already be naked…”

“Mmh,” Cas smiles. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah…” Dean nods. “And if you had to start without me because I’m taking too long… I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“I thought we were cuddling when you get back…” Ew, he said it again. 

“We can cuddle naked…” Ew,  _ Dean _ said it too! “Well,” Dean shrugs, “Whatever, in my head, you’re gonna be in here masturbating while I fix the heater.”

“Okay,” Cas smiles. 

“Okay,” Dean kisses Cas really quickly then leaves to go find Sam. “Ready?” Dean asks, walking into the map room where Sam is.

“Uh,” Sam turns, “Yeah…” Sam is a bit thrown that Dean is wearing Cas’s trench coat, but it’s not the weirdest thing he’s seen today. 

“Cool. Let’s go.”

They start walking out of the bunker. “Hey, look, I’m sorry I uhm… You know…”

“It’s cool. You’re forgiven,” Dean mumbles. 

“I just feel kinda bad about it.”

“It’s okay,” Dean reassures. “We don’t gotta talk about it.”

“Okay,” Sam nods. And he’s quiet. For a few seconds. “It’s just Cas-”

“I know, he gave you that  _ look. _ It’s terrifying. You wanna just die to get it over with.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckles. “I tried to leave but I couldn’t.”

“Because he was still talking…” Dean sighs and opens the door to the outside. He’s less than pleased when a cold wind hits him. “He’s very compelling. He does that…” Dean finishes up. “Let’s hurry this up…” Dean buries his hands in his armpits. The gloves are helping, but he’s still cold. Sam seems…  _ Okay. _ He’s not usually the cold one anyway, it’s always Dean. He’s kinda just always cold. 

“So… We’re cool?”

“I said we were cool,” Dean chuckles. 

“Yeah but-”

“Look,” Dean interrupts. He just wants Sam to stop. It’s super awkward. He can’t believe he’s about to say this, but it might be the only thing to get Sam to shut up. “Cas still sucked me off after you left. It’s all fine. Just drop it. We gotta hurry this up so we can go back inside, so focus on this.” Leaving him shocked is a good way to get him speechless. He learned  _ how _ from Cas. 

“Okay,” Sam nods. 

“Good,” Dean hides a chuckle from Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I discovered the Dean freaking Winchester has a whole ass sink in his room complete with a mirror. It's too late to do anything with that now because I'm in too deep, but whatever.
> 
> Anyway! Let me know what y'all think! If you have any ideas let me know! I'd love to hear them!


End file.
